


How #SkepHalo Got Trending On Twitter

by Kahlerach



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlerach/pseuds/Kahlerach
Summary: Skeppy decided to move out of his and Bad's shared house in Minecraft. Bad thought Skeppy wanted to move out of their REAL LIFE house.Based on the divorce stream when Skeppy moved out to the island.(BRIEF USING OF REAL NAMES)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 728





	How #SkepHalo Got Trending On Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is not my first time writing fics, but it is my first time posting. I'm somewhat proud with this one so, why not LOL.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so it might not be at its best (my grammar and choices of words are so wacky yikes). That's why I'm trying to improve my English by writing stories. But I tried my best, I swear.
> 
> WARNING: Please do not shove the ship onto their faces! It's rude and so disrespectful. I only ship their personas; the real names used are just for plot purposes.
> 
> Well, enjoy the fic!

“Do you need more wood? Should I get some?” Bad said as Skeppy placed the ladders down to the mine inside their shared house (in Minecraft).

“Well, I don’t know if there’s any that have grown yet. But, if you see some, get it,” Skeppy answered.

“Did you replant the trees?” Bad asked.

“I replanted what I had, yeah,” Skeppy answered again calmly.

“It means they should’ve grown. I’ll check.”

Bad checked around the house for trees, but nothing could be seen. “Skeppy-” Bad was just about to ask him where he planted the trees before Skeppy suddenly snapped. “I just WENT, you remember? We had this conversation 30 seconds ago. You said, ‘Oh, Skeppy! You should go check the trees and get the wood.’ And I said ‘Oh, okay, I just did.’-”

“Okay, Hey, hey-” Bad tried to cut him, but he was still going on with his rambling, mocking Bad’s voice as he went. “And they said ‘Oh, Skeppy! You know you can do it again, right? You can do it again-”

“-I ALSO-” Bad tried to interrupt again.

“-Have you ever played Minecraft, Skeppy? You know how the trees work?’ So I went all the way up, and I went ALL the way around and cut the trees, and then YOU went up and placed the ladders on the wrong side, and then I came back, and then you were mad because nothing was grown! So-”

“-I ALSO said to replant the trees.” Bad finally got the chance to speak up.

“I did!”

“Really? How many did you replant?”

“Half of it.”

“You know what Skeppy, you don’t even take this seriously,” Bad said.

Skeppy couldn’t believe what Bad just said and started to counter-attack again. They argued for twenty minutes more, with a lot of sarcasm and spoken capitalization words. The chat was full of people telling ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’ to stop fighting and crying emojis. It was a mess.  
“Stop shouting at me!” Bad said.

“No, YOU stop shouting at me,” Skeppy said again.

“But you were the one who started it first!”

Skeppy grunted, “Sometimes, I wonder why we were ever in a relationship!”

“Wha- what! Why would you say that!” Bad said, disappointment could be heard in his voice.

“We’ve been together for like a year, and all you do is just being annoying!” At this point, Skeppy didn’t even realize his stream was still on; neither did Bad. They were too busy doing their ‘bickering’ thing right now. Meanwhile, the chat was, well, not so good.

“You know what-” Skeppy said, taking the boat from their chest. “-I wanna move out. I couldn’t stand it.”

“Wait, what. No, please, Skeppy, you can’t. I’m so sorry, Skeppy. I’ll take back everything I said. Please….” Bad said, pleading as his life depended on it.

“I couldn’t handle it. This is too much.”

The stream was met with silence. Bad muted his microphone. Skeppy started calling for Bad but still no answer. He started panicking. _Oh no, did I go too far?_

“Bad, listen-” as he was about to talk to Bad again, a loud thump could be heard from Skeppy’s room. After the thump sound, the stream could hear a very familiar voice sobbing and sniffling, “Zak, are you really moving out from our apartment?” It was Bad’s voice.

The chat was freaking out.

_“NO WAY”_

_“HOLY SHIT THEY LIVE UNDER THE SAME ROOF”_

_“FIRST THEY SAID THEY ARE TOGETHER AND NOW THIS?”_

_“LMAO SKEPPY MESSED UP A BIG TIME”_

_“BAD IS CRYING NOOOOOO BBH PROTECTION SQUAD WYA”_

The chat was not the only one freaking out, Zak too. Darryl thought he was moving out IN REAL LIFE. He messed up. He messed up so badly. He hurriedly got up from his gaming chair without muting his mic and hugged Darryl, comforting the older man. Thank God he didn’t use face cam today. “Of course not, Darryl. I will never leave you EVER. I will always stick by your side as long as I breathe. Please don’t cry, Darryl. I’m so sorry that I hurt you.”

Darryl was still crying on Zak’s shoulder. “But you said you wanna move out….” Darryl said with his muffled voice.

“What? No! I meant in Minecraft. I was going to move out to this nice little island near our house. But you know what? Now that I think about it, that island sucks. I would rather live together with you.”

Darryl let go of the hug, wiping his tears. “Really?”

“Yeah! Me, you, Roberto, and Poopy together. Alright?”

“Okay.” He finally smiled.

They were about to get into a hug once again, but Zak’s phone was ringing first, it was Zelk. Zak answered it. “Sorry to interrupt, love birds. But, I just want to let you know that your microphone isn’t muted. Please mute it. I’m so sick hearing you guys being so lovey-dovey.”

Zak’s face blushed from that. Darryl chuckled. “No, Bad. Don’t.”

“You are so cute, Skeppy.”

“THAT’S IT.”

Skeppy got into setup again. “Alright, chat, it looks like we are ending the stream early today. Bye!” He ended the stream. That was so, how could he describe it? Unfortunate.

Zak turned off his setup and gave Darryl a puppy eyes look. “So, you wanna cuddle?”

“Of course I do.” Darryl smiled.

Zak started running to the living room. “The last one to the sofa is bald!”

“What! No, Zak, that’s cheating!”

They cuddled all night on the sofa. Zak’s hand ran across Darryl’s hair while his head rested on Zak’s shoulder. They were talking all night about the event that just occurred, works, childhood memories, everything. They fell asleep on the couch together, closer as they could be.

What they didn’t realize that night was that _#SkepHalo_ is trending number one in the United States.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading this (even tho it's wack). Any kudos and comments are appreciated^^
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of doing a prequel when they got together (and the prom!) Idk. I will do it if I'm not that busy. Peace out!


End file.
